Darkness Surrounding
by AeLonwyne
Summary: A mysterious being wants Rogue for his wife, and the X-Men must rescue her before they lose her forever. For those who have asked, no Gambit will not be in it, but he is in the sequel I've started. Enjoy. Feedback appreciated
1. Prologue

****

Darkness Surrounding.

By AeLonwyne

2000

Disclaimer: The X-Men, and other characters of the Marvel Universe of course belong to Marvel. And I make no money. The other characters I have created and belong to me. 

****

Prologue

She hurried carefully through the darkness. Hearing the grasses part behind her, as her pursuers drew near. Rogue considered taking flight, but knew that it would be counter productive. She was the only x-man still free. Her companions were being held for reasons unknown. Their captor had seemed to want her most of all. However, Rogue was not about to let that happen.

Old knowledge she had long ago absorbed from Wolverine, Psyloke and others began to surface. She decided that now would be as good a time as any to use it. She surged briefly forward, in the darkness, then dropped low. She could still see her pursuers, but they apparently no longer could see her. The men stopped, and looked around in confusion. Some of them started mumbling, then continued on, figuring she was still moving. Rogue laughed inwardly. 'An' they call themselves Ninjas.' Remaining low Rogue pressed forward. She used the sound of the wind and the passing of others to disguise her movements. 

A figure rose in front of her, causing her to pause. 'Can he see me' she wondered to herself. "Hello Rogue." A voice hissed. Rogue stared hard at the figure blocking her path. His eyes bright yellow and glowing. His face pale though obviously a ruddy color in the moonlight. "Come Rogue." Rogue focused harder. 'Who is this guy' 

Suddenly recognition flooded her, and scared her at the same moment. "NO. No. Noooo!" Rogue fled skyward, not caring that she was once more a target. She refused to let him use her again. Ever. Belasco appeared in her path a second time. "There is no escaping me." Purposely he immersed his blade in her chest.

* * *

"Aaaaaaggggghhhh!" Rogue bolted upright in her bed. The images of the nightmare still fresh in her mind. As she sat trembling uncontrollably at the dream, she struggled to keep from crying. "It felt so real." She muttered to herself. "Why on earth am Ah dreaming about this now?" She voiced aloud. Her past encounter with Belasco had been months ago. Nonetheless, the dream and the memory combined scared her. 

Tears slowly forced their way down her cheeks. Silently she cursed herself for letting herself be bothered by a dream. A knock reverberated on her door, but Rogue merely glanced at the door to make sure it was locked, then ignored it. The knocking came again. Still Rogue ignored the pounding of her friends. She should have known better though. With more than one good lock pick in the house they were sure to get in.

Rogue turned away placing her face in her pillow. She tried to calm herself, but to no avail. The next thing she knew, Ororo and Piotr entered. Ignoring their questions, she continued to hide her face in her pillow. For what seemed a long time, no one said anything. Piotr and Ororo sat down on the edge her bed and on a chair, respectively. "What has you so frightened my friend? What happened?" Storm asked. After a long pause, Rogue explained the dream, in detail to them. 

As she finished, her tears started to fall harder. Storm was silently running the dream over in her mind trying to find meaning in it. Piotr pulled his terrified teammate close and held her as she cried. "It will be alright my friend." He said trying to comfort her. Inevitably, Rogue cried herself into a fitful sleep. "What do you think this means Ororo?" Piotr ask quietly over Rogue's head. Storm pursed her lips in thought. "I am not sure what this means, old friend." "You do not suppose that Belasco plans to use Rogue in another attempt to bring forth his Elder Gods do you?" Storm sighed. "By the goddess I hope not."

* * *

A man stared almost obsessively at a scrying pool hanging in mid-air. The image of a young woman, in a dark room, floated at the pools' center. Very little of the woman could be seen, save for an obvious white streak that swirled through her hair. The man did not need to see her to know what she looked like. He had been watching her for years, and her beauty was burned into his memory. 

He would take her as his wife he promised himself. Even if it killed her. He laughed long and loud. It would be a small chore to bring her back, and would even make her easier to control. "Muhahahahaa! You soon will be mine, dear one." The man waved his hand past the surface of the scrying pool, and the image changed to mirror his own. The firelight reflected off his red eyes, the pupils were yellow, instead of black. All his teeth ended in sharp points, and his skin was a sickly green and yellow tint, obvious even in the near darkness. 

He smiled to himself thinking of how glorious it would be to have his bride at last. After so many years of watching.


	2. Part One

****

Part One

When Rogue awoke, Ororo and Piotr were still in the room. Storm had dozed off and Piotr had remained on the edge of the bed, but now held an electronic notepad intent on the files he was reading. 

"What'cha readin' Petie?" Tapping a button, the screen went blank and he turned to her. "Only some research my friend. How are you feeling this morning?" Rogue sighed and looked at her hands. "Ah'm not sure how Ah'm feelin shug'. Ah guess a good word would be frustrated. Ah thought you destroyed Belasco." She told him voicing a fraction of the many thoughts racing through her head. "Ah just wanna know why he's hauntin' me now? Again?" 

"Do not worry Rogue. If he has returned we will stop him once again. And again if necessary. The two friends remained silent for a time, each one picking their brains in search for some answer or clue to the meaning, if any, of the dream. 

Presently Storm began to rouse, still looking the picture of poise and calm. Sitting up a bit straighter, she looked at Rogue. "How do you feel, Rogue?" "A bit confused. Very frustrated. On the whole of it, better." Stifling a yawn Storm nodded. "Perhaps its nothing more than a dream." "Gawsh Ah hope so." Piotr stood and headed towards the door. "I will get us something to drink, I will return shortly."

"Hopefully we will have nothing to attend to but relaxation today." "We can only hope shugah. Ah suppose I should get dressed here in a bit. Though heaven knows Ah rather hide in bed today."

* * *

After a time, the door opened and Piotr re-entered carrying a tray with three steaming mugs. A mug of tea for Ororo, coffee for himself, and cocoa for Rogue. "I felt you would appreciate hot chocolate more than coffee as chocolate seems to be a cure-all for women." Ororo smiled over her tea, and Rogue couldn't help but giggle. "Thank ya Pete hun.' Ah could use a good cure all." She smiled as she sipped the warm liquid.

"Thanks for hangin' out in here while I slept guys. Ah'm feeling much better now. So will you two get lost?" She said with a smile and a wink. "Ah wanna get dressed." Ororo, and Piotr smiled. "Of course Rogue. We will see you downstairs shortly." Storm said rising from her chair. Piotr followed Ororo out into the hallway closing the door behind them. 

Rogue placed her mug on the table near her bed, and climbed out. She strode over to the closet and searched through it. She pulled out a pair of black wide leg pants, and a green leotard. She quickly dressed, tied her hair into a tight braid, and grabbed a pair of green gloves before flopping down on the bed once more, and finishing her cocoa. 

* * * *

Down stairs in the kitchen, Piotr and Ororo joined the other X-Men currently in residence, for breakfast. Logan and Bobby were arguing about eggs. Jean was cooking pancakes. Kurt and Kitty were setting the table.

"Do either of you know if meine schwester will be joining us for breakfast?" Kurt asked. "I think she will shortly." Piotr replied. "She had a rough night, so we shall see." Hank bounded in just then nearly bowling over two of his friends. "Ahh salutations, and good morning my friends. How fare you all?" He was greeted with a chorus of mumbled responses. "Bobby. Might I have a word with you?" Hank asked. 

Bobby often called Iceman, on account of his power to form and manipulate the solid forms of precipitation, turned towards his friend. "Uhh… Why Hank?" He asked cautiously. "I want to discuss the glue I found on the door handle of my lab." The blue furred scientist said showing his large hand with patches of missing fur. "Uhh… Hank… friend…can't we just… uh… uh…Aaahhhh!" Bobby bumped past Wolverine, and barreled out into the hallway screaming, "I didn't do it this time Hank! I promise." Hank leapt and followed him shouting all the way. After the two were no longer in earshot, every one began to laugh. 

Just as everyone began to sit down for his or her meal, Rogue sauntered in. "Hey y'all. Mmm smells good." She smiled and took her place at the table. "Glad you decided to join us Rogue." Jean smiled. "Thank ya Jean. Though what made you think I wasn't gonna?" Rogue asked, drinking down some O.J. "Oh, it was mentioned that you had a rough night." "Ahh, yes that. Well, nothing too catastrophic. Kurt would you pass the pancakes?" "Ja klar." He answered passing the platter. ~_Rogue, anything I can help with?~_ Jean's telepathic voice said inside her mind. ~_ 'Doubt it shugah. Just a bad dream~_ Rogue replied sending her thoughts outward, knowing Jean would pick them up. Jean nodded and set upon her eggs.

****

Caderahn sat upon his thrown, in the midst of the abandoned citadel he now claimed as his own. Once more he watched the object of his affection. He loved absolutely everything about her. Her hair, the curve of her lips, the sway of her hips when she walked. All he needed was to get her, to lure her. Yes lure her. As long as Shreah and her people did their job it would all work out very nicely. He planned on having a wife before the week was out. 

****

"Ah'm gonna go out for a movie, anyone else care ta join me?" Rogue asked swinging a set of keys around her gloved finger. "Sure" Bobby answered. "I'll come," Logan said. "Great." Rogue said with a smile. "How 'bout you Storm?" "No thank you Rogue. I have some things to work on here. Enjoy yourselves though." "Okie dokie shugah. See y'all later then. Come on boys, lets get outta here."

A cooling breeze blew past the three friends as they walked down a busy New York street. Two men, one woman. To any observer they were normal. They were human. The word mutant wouldn't enter the equation. Dangerous might, and often did. 

"Anythin' you two wanna see in particular?" Rogue asked. "Something funny." Bobby replied. "Don' matter." Logan said. "Gawsh you two certainly are helpful." Rogue said with a smile. "Ah guess we will jus' have to choose when we get there." 

As they neared their theater of choice, an alarm sounded further down the street. "Let the boys in blue handle it." Bobby said continuing on towards the theater. Rogue caught his arm. "Don't think so hun' take a looksee. Bobby followed Rogues gaze and saw a couple of mutants he absolutely disliked. Wolverine had already taken off running.

****

Mortimer Toynbee kicked at the metal doors of the safe. It took him two tries but he got them open. The bankers cowered behind their counters, and desks. Fear was obvious on many a face. The Toads new teammates were busy frightening and fighting the police and patrons. 

A rather large woman in gleaming armor, stepped up behind him. "Bout time Toad. Come on lets hurry. The boss man, and the lady wont be thrilled if we get ourselves caught." "Get caught? Yeah right." The Toad laughed and grabbed as much loot as he could hold. Arclight did the same. "Hey! You two gonna save me any?" The owner of the voice swirled in to the room laughing. Riptide immediately set upon the loot within the safe. "Why don't you leave it for the owners?" A voice growled from behind them, followed by the sound of metal sliding out of metal. "Snikt" The three mutants dropped the loot they had held, and turned ready for action. 

"Wolverine!" "S'right bub. Come on." He replied with a sneer. "He's only one X-Man." Arclight observed. "Wrong." A honeyed, southern voice called out. "He ain't jus' one Arc' hun'" Rogue corrected as she and Iceman entered the bank. "Ah believe we still owe you for the tunnels, you up for payin' the debt boys?" Bobby nodded, and Wolvie grinned. "Ah guess so. Go!" "Too bad X-Men. 'Cuz you won't get the chance!" Riptide howled then began laughing as he spun wildly. His costume held a multitude of projectiles, such as shuriken, tiny knives, and spikes, which began to fly whenever he spun so fast. His weapons hurtled through the air hitting X-Man and citizen alike. Iceman threw up an ice shield behind him to keep the deadly objects from hitting anymore people. 

Rogue launched herself into the air and at Riptide, intent on taking him out. Riptide however spun out of the way, throwing the extra spikes in her direction. "Come here ya twister from hell. Ah won't hurt ya. Too much." "We know you wont." A voice cried out, then the Toad slammed feet first into Rogue knocking her through the wall of ice, the banks glass doors, and across the street. Rogue rose quickly, launching immediately back into the fray.

The Toad was already leaping at her again, when Rogue reached the banks safe. Reacting quickly, Rogue grabbed him by one leg and swung him around throwing him into the wall. The Toad did not rise again. 

Bobby was getting sick and tired of fighting Arclight and Riptide. They were responsible for the death of many a Morlock, some years back. They were killers to the core, and without conscience. Arclight charged him, and he stepped to the side, a solid club of ice forming in his hands as he did so. Bobby swung the club connecting with a satisfying smack against near the base of the woman's skull. Arclight slumped to the floor and did not move. 

Wolverine snarled as he brought his claws up in front of his face. His claws acting like a shield, catching several of Riptides projectiles. Wolverine flicked his wrists, and sent the projectiles back the way they came. Logan sniffed the air, and knew that Rogue and Iceman had come up behind him. Riptide whirled faster, trying desperately to put some room between himself and the foe. The three X-Men advance slowly, almost as though they were toying with him. Wolverine grinned savagely and leapt. In the same instant realizing he was out numbered, Riptide pressed a button near his waist, causing himself and his fallen teammates to disappear. "Chicken." Bobby muttered under his breath. After checking to make sure that no civilian was injured they left quickly vanishing into the crowd.

*~*~*

"Ah dunno 'bout you two, but Ah really don't feel like a movie anymore." Rogue told her companions. "Aww come on Rogue. Let's see one anyway." Bobby answered, pulling her towards the theater and its lobby. "What do you think Logan?" Rogue called over her shoulder. "Don't care. Why not?" He replied following them in. "Gee you sound terribly enthused." Rouge teased. "You know me darlin' I'm the life of the party. Or so I been told." Logan responded.

Two hours later, the three emerged from the movie theater talking about which part they liked best. At least two of them were anyway. Their encounter with three of their most despised enemies, seemingly forgotten. They descended a set of stairs, and boarded a subway train.

~***

The TV was on, and Bobby was surfing from station to station. Undoubtedly not processing what he was seeing, before moving on. He suddenly he stopped on one of the many news programs. Images of himself, Logan, and Rogue fighting the two former Marauders, and one former Brotherhood member; flashed across the screen. The reporter was explaining how the three mysterious mutants arrived on the scene, and stopped the would be robbers. "Hey guys! Get in here!" Bobby shouted. Rogue. Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Jean all hurried into the room. "For once the media isn't making the X-Men out to be the bad guys. Bobby told them. "Well Ah'll be…" Rogue murmured. "That all ya wanted …" "Shhh…" Storm interrupted. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. "… _Ten more bodies were found today. This time behind Middle-Wood Home for Children. Among the dead are four children, all around the ages of nine and ten. The children were rumored to be mutants. This brings the current death count to seven-teen. It is said that this is the work of a European cult known as Feirdras. Though no official word has been given. On another front…" _

Storm turned off the television and looked at her friends. Jean looked stricken; Rogue looked sick, as did Nightcrawler and Colossus. Wolverine and Bobby looked angry. Though Logan looked as though he was about to hit something. 

"I was hoping that I would not have to make this decision so soon. Though it would have had to be made eventually. I will be dividing you into two teams, for fact-finding missions in regards to Feirdras. Colossus, you and Jean will fly to Denver to check up on a lead there. Rogue you and Wolverine will fly to Mississippi. The rest of you will stay here till the others return. 

The Professor, Scott and myself have been following Feirdras for the last two weeks, and were deciding a course of action if and when necessary. However things have obviously leapt ahead dramatically. Those of you leaving, please be ready to do so in one hour."


	3. Part Two

****

Part Two.

The cult. A simple name. A word that causes conversation, dread. Andrel Moonreve walked casually down Main Street, in an unassuming town called Greenville. She pulled her duster a little tighter, as a chill wind whipped by, ruffling her hair. She glanced at her reflection as she passed by a window display. Brown flowing hair hung to her waist, her green eyes we lined in black, and her lips were bright red and seductive. '_The unsuspecting fools' She_ thought '_How little they know about fear.' _Several men gave long hopeful glances in her direction. '_What would they think if they knew I was part of Feirdras?' _She grinned at the thought. 

Feirdras was a long standing cult which had its roots in Germany, but had recently moved it operation to the United States, on the whim of their master, Caderahn Tarazaad. Andrel had never met the master face to face; she got her orders from Shreah Truenberg. The supposed daughter of Belasco. 

Andrel turned down a side street, and paused outside a decrepit looking building. She glanced around, and noticing a couple flirting with one another, mumbled a few words under her breath and pointed. The couple froze, their eyes staring blankly at nothing, and Andrel went inside. Her eyes adjusted immediately to the darkness, as she walked down a long hallway. A door buried deep in shadow loomed in front of her. This she pushed open and descended a flight of stairs. 

"It is about time!" an accented voice shouted from within. "I came as quickly as was possible, M'lady." Andrel replied stepping into the dimly lit room. Even with the absence of proper light, Andrel could see the flame red hair of her boss, Shreah Truenberg. "Everything is in place." "Gut. The master wants the chosen one before the week is out. I vant you to have her before midnight tomorrow. Lord Caderahn has deemed that it vould be best to lure her. So you vill take hostage her brother and best friend. The ones called Storm, and Nightcrawler. 

Now get moving. I do not vant to hear of any failure! You remember you the one whose place you now hold? Do you not?" Andrel nodded. She didn't like the memory of what had happened to Blaise Shilder. It was gruesome. She thought even Belasco himself would cringe, then again maybe not. "I shall not fail M'lady." "See that you do not."

Andrel turned and hurried back up the way she had come. At the top of the stairs she mumbled yet another spell, and she disappeared with a puff of smoke. When she reappeared she was standing just a few yards away from a large jet. There were fourteen other members of Feirdras standing around waiting for her. "Moonreve," a tall man greeted her. "Lagerr." She nodded in response. "Lets go people. Shreah has said that we are to have the woman by tomorrow midnight. And we have some bait to get." No one spoke as they hurried on board. The jet took off a few moments later and headed for New York.

~*~*~

Kurt sat contentedly near the edge of the swimming pool, starting at the moon. _Finally some peace and quiet._ He thought. "Hullo Kurt." Storm said coming up behind him. "Ach, Hallo, miene freundin." He replied with a devilish smile. "What are you looking at?" She asked him. "The moon." "Mmm. It is beautiful isn't it?" Ororo responded. Quietly Storm sat down next to her friend and followed his "lunar" lead. "This mess with Feirdras certainly is confusing. What do you think?" Ororo asked. 

"Ja, I agree. But until we the others return from their missions there is not much we can do. I am debating on whether or not I should program a fencing session in the danger room." After a few moments more Kurt spoke again. "I think that perhaps I will." He smiled. 

Storm smiled back at her friend. Kurt Wagner, was a man with devilish looks, blue fur, but an optimistic personality and an inviting smile, made one not notice his looks. At least once they knew him. He was an expert fencer. The best Ororo had ever seen. Perhaps the best there was.

Kurt stood, then turned to his longtime friend. Her white tresses and ocean blue eyes were only a small part of why she had been called a goddess by her people, on the plains of Africa. The smile that graced her exotic features, made her more regal. But her power to control the weather sealed the perceptions of her by her people. "Would you like to join me?" Kurt asked. Storm looked up at him about to answer, when the smile disappeared from her face. Her gaze grew distant as if she were listening to someone far off. 

"Ororo? What is it?" Kurt asked her. Slowly Ororo shook her head. "I do not know. There is something unbalanced within nature. Though I can not pinpoint where or what might be causing it." "Let's go inside and see what we may learn from the computers and radar." Kurt replied offering his hand. Ororo accepted and stood. The two friends hurried inside and down to one of the mansions sub-basements.

The walls of the X-Mens war room were covered with monitors of various sizes. Some showed different news programs and others showed computer readouts, or websites. All were tracking information on world events, and the activities of mutants around the world. 

Kurt pulled a chair in front of one of the many monitors. Grabbing the mouse, Kurt quickly navigated to the NWS as well as NASA's websites. Storm stood behind him scanning the information being presented on the screen. After several minutes Kurt shook his head. "Ach. I can find nothing." He said. "I see nothing of significance either." Storm replied sinking into a nearby chair. "I can sense it, yet there is no evidence of it to be seen." 

They sat in silence, and then suddenly Storms eyes grew large. "It's getting stronger. And close." Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but was cutoff by the mansions security alarm. The monitor they had been looking at changed to show a blue print of the mansion. There were two green dots upstairs, surrounded by nearly fifteen red ones. "Kitty, Bobby." Storm cried. They lost no time. Nightcrawler grabbed Ororo by the hand, and the two disappeared in a burst of smoke and sparks.

* * *

Kitty kicked high at the masked skull of one large intruder. She followed through with three quick jabs sending the man sprawling. Three more masked intruders advanced on her, as Storm and Nightcrawler appeared in the room. Kitty phased as one lunged at he knife first. The man flew past, and she solidified only to be slammed upside the head with a medium sized mirror, taken off the wall. Stunned Shadowcat slid to her knees. Her attacker took advantage of her vulnerability, and delivered a swift kick to her head.

Kitty went down for the count.

Ororo zapped the first intruder she saw with a small bolt of lightening, that surged forth from her fingertips. She turned and threw a second bolt at the masked figure approaching from behind. The bolt slammed into what seemed to be a force shield of sorts. The shield crackled and shimmered where the bolt had struck it. Without warning the bolt shot out of the effulgent shield and back at Storm, slamming full force into her chest. Ororo fell to the floor and her assailant strode up, grabbed her about the waist, and disappeared. 

"Storm!" Nightcrawler cried out, lunging towards them. "I don't think so." A voice answered from behind. Kurt turned in time to see several coruscating orbs of energy fly at him. Several hit their mark and went sent Nightcrawler flying across the room into the wall near the entertainment center. A barrage of icicles flew through the room, belting nearly all the remaining intruders. Kurt tried to stand, wishing for his rapier, but was knocked into unconsciousness, with the butt of a sword slammed forcefully onto his skull. 

"No!" Bobby yelled a ball of ice already forming in his hand. Even as two intruders disappeared with Nightcrawler in tow, Bobby was attacked from behind with a frying pan. Another kicked him twice to the gut, and once to the head, causing him to revert to human form, and leaving him open for a more devastating attack. The new attack came in the form of a chair brought down hard on his skull, which shattered with the impact. Bobby crumpled to the floor, and the intruders left without a trace, save the remnants of the battle.


	4. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Two shadows shifted slightly in the darkness surrounding an abandoned warehouse. The darkness was growing ever more ominous with the increasing clouds. One shadow was tall and slim, the other short and stocky. To an untrained eye they were shadows among shadows. Lucky for them the guards they were sneaking past were untrained.  
  
The shorter one raised his hand pointed to his companion, then towards the sky, and finally flattened his palm. His companion nodded, and rose silently into the air to peer discreetly over the edge of the tall building. The tall figure floated gracefully back to its partner. "There ain't a soul up there Wolvie." The voice reported barley a whisper.  
  
"Fly me up there, Rogue." Wolverine mouthed. Rogue nodded, and gripped him about the waist, and flew up to the roof.  
  
Upon landing, Logan strode over to a grate, opening it quickly and soundlessly. He motioned for Rogue to go in; a finger to his lips indicated absolute silence. Rogue obeyed wordlessly, and floated silently downward. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere, and Rogue stifled a cry as a spider brushed across her masked nose. 'Oh eww' she thought brushing it away. The mask she wore across her face kept her from choking, as well as the cobwebs from clinging to her hair. Rogue found herself very glad Wolvie convinced her to wear it. 'Ah would hate to find that spider in mah hair when I got home.'  
  
Eventually the came to a t-junction in the ductwork, and Rogue waited for Logan to point the way. Logan slid lightly to the floor of the duct, and sniffed around, before going left. Rogue hesitated before following slowly behind. Some of the tunnels were damp, and other times were full of dust and cobwebs, and once again Rogue found her self thankful for the choice of costume she was wearing.  
  
Wolverine stopped suddenly as voices floated up towards them through grating in the bottom of the ventilation shaft.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I vant her now! Bring her to me she is the key to zis whole escapade! Unless of course you want the master should destroy us all?"  
  
"Yes milady." A nervous voice answered.  
  
"The team lost track of her. She has… has disappeared."  
  
Rogue and Wolverine peered carefully through the vents in the heating grate. Presently the two speakers came into view. A tall woman with flame red hair sat heavily in a luxurious chair. Her body language suggested frustration and anger, and she drummed her fingers incessantly on her desk.  
  
"What do you mean you lost track of her?" The man hesitated and ran a nervous hand through his brown locks, and lowered his gaze. "Vell? Get on vith it Martin!"  
  
"She left with friends and was lost to us after a mile."  
  
The woman stopped drumming her fingers abruptly, "You idiot. Find her. Track her, how in the hell do you expect us to be ready for her, and to deliver her to the master, ven you all screw up so often?!" Martin seemed to visibly shrink with fear. "Get out! I vill not see you until you find her. Do you hear me?" Now get out!" She screeched as a large book lifted off a shelf and flew at him. The man ran for the door and vanished from site.  
  
"Vell Mystique. I hope you are vell prepared to pay for your husbands' treason. For your daughter shall most likely die. Hahahaha. This vill be good, two more pawns and then the gambit. The queen shall fall, and the king shall have his bride." The woman laughed once more, and Logan signaled that they should move on.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A break in the clouds let shallow moonlight through, though illuminating little. Wolverine carefully replaced the vent tightly, before turning to his companion. "You're Mystiques daughter. Do you know what she talkin' 'bout? Do you know her?"  
  
Rogue looked at him, her face scrunched in thought. "No," she whispered. "She is familiar though."  
  
Logan nodded, "Let's get outta here." He walked to the edge peered over then jumped. Rogue followed arresting her own fall just as she reached the ground. They slipped silently into the trees and headed for the mini-jet they had stashed roughly two miles north of their present location. They soon hopped aboard and were speeding homewards.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan and Rogue hurried down one of the many hallways, in Xavier's mansion, while an alarm still blared over head. "Where is everybody? An' why is that blasted alarm still blarin'?" Rogue questioned as they ran up two flights of stairs.  
  
"Bobby and Kitty are this way." Wolvie replied taking point.  
  
"You smell anyone else about?" Rogue whispered. Logan shook his head, and kept running.  
  
They soon rounded a corner and found Bobby lying prone, in the doorway of the living room. "Where's Kitty?" Rogue asked as she knelt down to search for Bobby's pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it steady, and strong. He was just out cold.  
  
"Over here." Wolvie called from behind the couch. Rogue hopped up and flew the short distance.  
  
"Aww man." Rogue muttered when she saw her friend. She was lying amidst broken glass, and had several bruises, and cuts, one of which was still bleeding. Wolverine placed his gloved hand over the wound. "Go get the first aid kit from the hall. And turn off that damn alarm."  
  
Rogue flew quickly down the hall, grabbed a first aid kit from a drawer in one of the hallway tables, she then leaned over towards the alarm keypad, and punched in a few numbers, immediately ceasing the klaxons. She took to the air and flew back to Logan's side.  
  
"Here." She said handing him the first aid kit. Then she rushed into the kitchen nearly tripping over a broken chair, and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, turned on her heel and ran back to her friend. She carefully held the ice pack over Bobby's forehead, but was cautious not to touch the tender goose egg forming.  
  
* * * *  
  
Something was cold. Well not so much as cold, but it wasn't hot. He didn't get cold. But then why did he feel it? 'Cold? I don't get cold.' Bobby Drake groaned, then blinked hard, trying to bring the world into focus.  
  
"Bobby." A sweet voice with a southern drawl, called to him. "Bobby? Can ya hear me?"  
  
"R…Rogue? Uhhhh."  
  
"Ah'm here. Don't try to move. What happened?" She asked as she gently pushed him back to the floor when he had tried to rise.  
  
"Are they gone?" Bobby squinted at the brightness of the light.  
  
"No ones here 'cept Logan, me, Kitty and yourself. Who's them?"  
  
Bobby was quiet for a moment, presumably gathering his thoughts. There were several of them. Dressed in black. They just appeared from no where and they used magic, I think. Oh man, Kurt! Storm!"  
  
"What about them Bobby? Where are they?"  
  
"They took them, Rogue. One of them mentioned something about a chosen one." Bobby's eyes were wide with anger, and frustration. "Should have been able to stop them." He muttered.  
  
"Now don't go beaten yerself up. We all get trounced sometimes." Rouge said soothingly.  
  
"Logan? Did you hear what Bobby said? About a chosen one?" Rogue called over to her friend.  
  
"Yeah I heard." He grumbled.  
  
"They must mean me. What else could it be? Ah gotta go after them." Rogue's voice was laced with the beginnings of panic.  
  
"Relax Rogue." Logan commanded simply, yet firmly.  
  
"How can you tell me to relax?" She challenged. "One of my best friends, and my brother have been taken captive by who knows whom, and taken who really knows where. The X-Men are my family, and I can not leave them to the machinations of a terrorist with a vendetta. They…"  
  
Rogue let the sentence drop. Wolverine was staring at her, not really telling her to be quiet, but in just a way that brought her to her senses and made her think a bit more clearly.  
  
'Goodness shugah, ya need to calm down a bit, you're definitely preachin to the wrong crowd.' She told herself. "Sorry guys. Ah'm just, well Ah don't know."  
  
"It's okay Rogue. We understand. Don't worry about it." Bobby told her. "I vaguely remember one of them referring to Feirdras.  
  
  
  
Rogue turned and looked at him, eyes searching. "Are ya sure?"  
  
Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"That's were we went on our fact findin mission. This has too many holes in it, Ah'm gonna get in touch with Raven. Hopefully she has somethin to add."  
  
Rogue stood up and strode down the hall to the professor's study; She pushed open the heavy wooden door, and strode over to the desk, plopping down in the soft leather chair. "Ah hope she's home." Rogue whispered to no one, as she reached for the phone.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was dark. Oh so dark. Oppressively so, and it seemed to weigh upon one's chest, like a lead weight. Ororo snapped her eyes open, with a gasp. It was still dark, but at least she could make out shapes in the dimness. In the cramped darkness that threatened to smother her, Storm struggled fruitlessly against her bonds.  
  
She was lying flat on her back, chained hand and foot to a metal bench, and could not make use of her limbs. She strained to call forth the wind and rain, that was her birthright, but they would not heed her call. About her neck was a, metal restraint collar, which apparently served to keep her powers unavailable to her.  
  
She turned her head to the side, and could make out the yellow tee shirt her friend Kurt had been wearing; though she really couldn't make out anything more. Her friend had an uncanny ability to blend into the shadows. She presumed that Nightcrawler was trussed up just as she, and wriggled in her bonds once more. Goddess it was dark. The walls seemed to move closer with every passing second. She knew they weren't but her claustrophobia didn't agree with logic. The room seemed to gain a bit more light with the passing of minutes. They were nearly helpless, and it drove her nuts. She studied their prison, and judged from the pressure assaulting her ears, that they were in a plane  
  
Two guards stood at the far end, one of which left briefly when he noticed Ororo was alert. Light continued to grow, and Storm began to wonder where they were headed. The leader in her looked for possible escape, the child in her, screamed in fear. "Ughhh!" She sputtered as the plane hit turbulence and her head bounced hard against the metal.  
  
A door opened and a tall lady entered followed by the guard who had left. "She is awake mein lady."  
  
"Gut. Though your slowness disgusts me." A tall woman dressed from head to foot in black, stood over Storm. The woman pulled the mask from her face, "Where is the chosen one?"  
  
"I do not understand. Who do you mean?" Storm responded.  
  
"Fool!" the woman screeched slapping her. "I want the daughter of Mystique!" "I do not know where she is." Only half a lie, but Storm was not about to put her friend in danger.  
  
"You must know! She is your friend, your comrade, Nein?" The woman demanded.  
  
"That is true, but I do not know where she is at all times." The woman growled angrily and punched Ororo's jaw, her head rebounding against metal yet again. "Fools, fools fools! Shreah will have our heads!" The woman screamed.  
  
"And the master will have what's left." A voice muttered in the darkness.  
  
Ororo's head swam. She hoped desperately that Rogue was well, and that their captors had not, and would not find her. Storm blinked and opened her eyes once again. She found herself face to face with the tall woman, who, Storm could now tell had brown hair and green eyes. They stared at one another, as if daring the other. The woman's eyes glazed over, and she cursed in German, before muttering something else in a language she didn't recognize at all.  
  
Suddenly her head rocked back against the metal bench, with invisible force. Lights sparked before her eyelids and pain lanced through her skull. 'I am going to be in need of a catscan when I get home, if I keep hitting my head.' The thought was fleeting, for Ororo was plunged into the darkness of insensibility, a welcome respite from the pain. 


	5. Part Four

Part Four  
  
  
  
The phone rang several times before it was finally answered. "Melina Raven." A voice stated.  
  
"Mystique?"  
  
"Rogue? Daughter? You never call me." Mystique was obviously shocked.  
  
"Who is Feirdras, mamma?" Rogue's question was met with silence. "Raven, tell me!" Rogue demanded using the other woman's first name. "And who is the chosen one?"  
  
There was an audible sigh from Mystiques end. "The chosen one would probably be you, daughter. As for Feirdras… Stay away from them."  
  
"Ah can't do that momma. They have mah friends."  
  
"No! Stay away from them. They will destroy you!  
  
"Mamma." Rogue interrupted. "What do they mean by Chosen one? And why will they destroy me?"  
  
Before you were born, your father made a pact with a warlock. I do not know all the details, however I did know that you were to be given to this cult, Feirdras. I took you and left Germany and never saw your father again. Last I heard he had been killed, because he hadn't handed you over."  
  
"Wait. Mah father? You… Ah… ah…"  
  
"I beg you daughter, stay away from them."  
  
After a few moment Rogue managed to gather her thoughts, "Ah'm sorry momma Ah can't, you will have to understand"  
  
"Rogue ple…" Rogue hung up the phone effectively cutting her mothers plea, and stared blankly at it. A hand fell on her shoulder, startling her, and she spun around. It was Bobby, actually standing up on his own despite the pain he was surely in.  
  
Rogue sighed, trying not to look as upset as she felt, it didn't work. "It will be ok Rogue." Bobby said reassuringly.  
  
Rogue forced a smile, though she didn't believe him. Logan and Kitty crept up, and Rogue looked at them. "How ya feelin' Kitty?"  
  
"Better. I think. Thanks."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where are they?" Shreah Treunberg slammed her fist against her oaken desk. The door opened, "Moonreve! Where the hell have you been?" Shreah demanded her accent less apparent with her anger.  
  
"M'lady they put up more of a struggle than was anticipated. Though we have managed to secure the ones called Storm and Nightcrawler."  
  
There was a pause, and Shreah looked thoughtful "I suppose that vill have to do. She vill take the bait, and I vill get my way. The master vill have his bride."  
  
"M'lady why exactly does the master want this particular… human?" Andrel Moonreve asked as she pulled out a compact mirror and gazed into it. Her green eyes were still perfectly lined in black, and her bloodred lipstick was smudgeless.  
  
"She was promised to him, many years ago by her father, he wants only what is rightfully his. Though I believe he has come to love her too." Shreah replied mindfully.  
  
  
  
Andrel shifted her gaze from the compact to Shreah, finding the woman's words hard to believe. She snapped the compact shut, and slipped it into her pocket, "M'lady the hostages are being locked up now." Andrel said changing the subject.  
  
"Were there any wittness'?" Shreah asked.  
  
"Yes. Two, they were injured, but alive to tell the woman of us."  
  
"Good Rogue will be on her way soon then. Put your men on their guard, and be well prepared." Andrel bowed her head in acknowledgement, and quickly took her leave.  
  
** ** **  
  
"Ya feelin' any better Kitty?"  
  
Kitty glanced up wearily, "I'm getting there. Though I wish I had the number of that bus that hit me." Rogue half smiled, and nodded.  
  
"We'll have it for you soon enough." Bobby told her.  
  
"Ah'm gonna head to mah room for awhile." Rogue said and hurried from the room. She sprinted down the hall and up a few flights of stairs. She had to do something it was driving her nuts, not to mentioned she had a nagging feeling that she knew where to find her friends, and that she could free them.  
  
She rushed into her room, and began shuffling through her closet, before pulling out a fresh costume. All black with a hood, matching mid- thigh length boots, and skintight gloves. The only color was a red X on the palm of the left glove. Making sure the door was shut and locked, she slipped into it quickly, and tugged on her boots, and gloves, before tying her hair back in a ponytail. With a sigh she glanced in the mirror, and departed from her quarters.  
  
Rogue hastily made her way down the hall, nearly colliding with Colossus. By the grim look on his face, Rogue guessed he had just been briefed on the recent events. In their brief pause in the middle of the hall Piotr took in her appearance, and the determined look on her face. "I hope you are not planning to run off on your own and fight these people." He didn't even need to say anything to her, he knew.  
  
"Excuse me Piotr, I have to go." She replied refusing to look at him, and tried to move past.  
  
"No!" He said grabbing her arm, "Wait for the rest of us, it is foolish to rush headlong into trouble."  
  
"Ah can't stand by and wait Petie. Kurt and 'Ro are part o my family, my friends. Ah can't leave em with those people. If Ah don't go they could be killed."  
  
Piotr shook his head, "Do not do this Rogue…"  
  
Rogue interrupted, telling him about the conversation with Mystique.  
  
"Still I say you should wait, and we all will go after our friends. Please Rogue, running headlong into battle, alone, will only get you killed. Wait…please."  
  
Rogue was silent, and Colossus watched a mix of emotions wash over her. Sighing she hung her head briefly, "Alright." She whispered. "Let me know when everyone is ready."  
  
"Of course, You will be alright?" He asked before continuing on down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'll be fine."  
  
When he was out of sight Rogue leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, trying not to cry. The feeling that she needed to leave was overwhelming, as if someone was pressing their own will upon her. She knew Piotr was right, but the feeling that she had to go, grew stronger, like water pressing painfully upon her lungs as if she were deep sea diving without gear. It was painful. She had to concentrate to keep from running down the hall and jumping out the window, and go to her friends.  
  
** ** **  
  
A short time later, Piotr left his room, intent on rounding up his teammates and forming a plan to rescue Storm, and Nightcrawler, not to mention making sure Rouge hadn't taken off. He rounded the corner, and stopped in his tracks. Rogue was still where he had left her in the hallway but was now slumped over on the floor. Fear began to rise within him, and he hurried to her side. When he reached her, he was relieved to find that she was only sleeping. Twin tracks down her tanned cheeks told him that she had been crying, before she fell asleep.  
  
Piotr scooped her up gently, and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed in the corner, and covered her with a blanket, before quietly closing the door behind him. He tried to formulate a plan as he made his way quickly down the stairs, while simultaneously worrying about Rogue. He didn't remember seeing her like this, well at least since not in the last several years. Something was wrong. And it wasn't just Ororo and Kurt's kidnapping either. 


	6. Part Five

Part Five  
  
  
  
Hank returned to the capacious home of the X-Men, after spending the last two days trying to help one Dr. Paudro Von Menser. A fellow genetic scientist who had run across an unexpected variable in one of his experiments. The two had put their respective scientific craniums together but had not been able to get around this particularly frustrating variable, and had thusly decided to call it quits for the night.  
  
Hank followed the winding driveway up near the mansion then took a right on to a narrower side road, which led through the trees to a large garage. He pulled into an empty space, then headed for the main building, turning off his image inducer as he went.  
  
The first thing he noticed upon walking in through a side door, was the debris that littered the kitchen. "Oh my." Henry muttered. He hurried through to the living room. "Hello?" He called. The living room was decidedly worse looking. Causing a twinge of panic in him.  
  
Hank! We're in the war room. Jean told him. The Beast bounded down a flight of stairs, while Jean apprised him of the current situation telepathically. The remaining X-Men were assembled around a large metal table, when Hank entered.  
  
Wolverine was popping one of his claws in and out repeatedly. Bobby had one hand iced up and was holding it to his forehead. Shadowcat sat leaning deeply into her chair and looking very tired. Jean had an arm around Rogue who looked as though she was ready to lose control at any moment.  
  
The two women were whispering about something Beast could not quite hear. Hank took an empty seat next to Colossus, "Any ideas as to our next approach?" He asked.  
  
"No, not yet. We were just getting ready to start when you arrived." Piotr answered.  
  
The Beast looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. Is there anything more? Something Jean might not have mentioned to me? Piotr, Jean what did you find on your mission?"  
  
"A dead end." Jean replied. Looking rather flustered as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Logan? What about you and Rogue? What did you turn up?"  
  
"More 'n Jean an' Petie did." The other X-Men save Rogue turned towards Wolverine. Logan matter-of factly went over the conversation he and Rogue had overheard, at the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Intriguing. Well, Rogue what insight can you add? As you are the only known female child of Mystique. Rogue glanced over at Jean, who gave her an encouraging look. Sighing she told them about the dream, and the conversation she had had with Mystique.  
  
"My-oh-my this certainly is an interesting development. So Mystique is actually your biological mother, not just your adopted mother. Provocative. She mentioned your father as well? Did she go into any more detail?" Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Perhaps we should head back to the warehouse in Mississippi, and have a look around, not to mention rescue a couple of missing friends. I will take more time and see what other information I can discover on Feirdras and w…  
  
"IT'S ALL MAH FAULT!" Rogue screamed suddenly and slammed her fist on the metal table, leaving a sizable dent on its surface.  
  
"It's mah fault they been captured. Mah fault those slimeballs even thought o' grabbin' Kurt and 'Roro. It's…"  
  
"ROGUE!" Wolverine growled. "It ain't your fault. You weren't even alive when your ol' man made that pact."  
  
Rogue blinked and slowly nodded her head. "Ah know." She whispered. "Ah'm not mahself. It's almost as if someone else is in mah head telling me Ah'm to blame, and Ah can't ignore it half the time. Ah can't keep mahself from feelin' guilty."  
  
"But you are not to blame Rogue. How could you be?" Jean told her. "Storm and Nightcrawler are very capable of taking care of themselves."  
  
"Just the same we will of course waste no time in coming to their aid." Piotr added.  
  
* * * *  
  
"It is beyond time you reported to me Shreah."  
  
"I humbly apologize my master. Master, I have secured the 'bait' as you commanded. Shall ve bring zem to you?"  
  
"No. However prepare your people you will soon be having unwanted company."  
  
"Yes my master." The image of Shreah Truenberg, flicked out of existence.  
  
Caderahn sat in silence. Years of waiting, of watching. His plan was finally coming into fruition. Eventually he rose and descended a long flight of stairs, eventually emerging into a spacious room, which looked and smelled like a cavern forgotten by time.  
  
In its center was a luminescent flame with alternated between blue and black. Suspended within the flames center, was and intricately designed pendant made of an unknown alloy, and amethyst.  
  
The flame of Siltar. (Siltar being his home dimension.) The flames' power would solidify his control over any strong willed soul who resisted his spells. For the pendant was rich with enchantments. Caderahn stared silently, and intently upon the pendant, confidant that the pendant, and his own power combined, would render Rogue unable to refuse him, and unwilling.  
  
His heart fluttered in anticipation. "Steady." He murmured to himself. "Soon she will be mine."  
  
* * * *  
  
The pre-dawn hours were quiet, considering the tension among the X- Mens members. Hank McCoy found himself wondering when the Professor, and the others would return from the Shi'ar throne-world. He doubted it would be soon enough to help during this new crisis.  
  
The Beast's huge, furry hands moved an obviously dwarfed mouse across it's pad, clicking link after link on various internet pages. Always coming up with the same thing. Nothing.  
  
He spent nearly to hours with his fruitless search, before finding the tiniest scrap of new information. "Hmmm. Supposedly lead by the daughter of Belasco. Mayhap there is a connection we have not explored enough." Hank thought remembering Rogue's dream. On this Beast moved the mouse, and with a couple of clicks, started a separate search on Belasco.  
  
Another hour later, and Hank found that there had been no more sightings of Belasco since the incident in Natchez several months back. However the fact that there had been no sign of Belasco didn't make Hank cross him off the list.  
  
Thirty minutes later the X-Men met once again in the war room. "Once we arrive we will split into two teams. One if necessary will act as a diversion. Though both teams objective will be to rescue our friends with as little confrontation as possible, and with all due haste." Hank told his fellow teammates.  
  
"Logan, you will lead the main rescue party. Jean, you, and Katherine will accompany him. The rest of us will be on the diversion team."  
  
"Hank. Ah wanna go with the others." Rogue interupted. "No. I'm afraid that would play directly into their hand. After all it seems that it is you they wish to acquire. It would not be wise to."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts about it Rogue the last thing we need it to rescue you as well." Iceman interjected.  
  
Rogue looked around angry and flustered. "Fine!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yes my pet. You must be a part of the main rescue party. Make it easier on yourself. Come. Yes. Come my sweet one." Caderahn waved his hands above his scrying pool, and muttered a few choice words, then smiled. 


	7. Part Six

1.1 Part Six  
  
"On second thought perhaps you should stay here Rogue." The Beast suggested.  
  
"Uh uh. No way. If Ah can't be on the main rescue team, than I'm at least coming. Ah am a part o' this." Rogue declared vehemently. Beast looked over at Jean with a look that told her he wanted to speak to her without being overheard.  
  
~"Yes Hank?"  
  
"Methinks 'twould be in our Southern Belles best interest if she stayed behind."  
  
"I have to agree with you Hank. But we cant leave her here either."  
  
"True, it would not be wise to leave her here, after the mansion was already ransacked once today. Hmmm but what to do? Ahh, our friend with the sonic scream could take care of her."  
  
"That would work." Jean said with the telepathic equivalent of a smile.  
  
"Now the question I pose for you dear Phoenix is this. How do we get her there without a fight?"  
  
"Leave that to me Hank. I can use a telepathic forcebolt about the equivalent of a blow to the head, strong enough to render her unconscious, for awhile without leaving permanent damage."  
  
"Very well my dear, the stage is yours."  
  
Their conversation took only seconds, and Rogue was now standing, and arguing most ardently with her other teammates. "Rogue we don't want you hurt." Kitty explained.  
  
"Ah know that! But Ah don't wanna be sittin' back coolin' mah heels while ya all go off an' save the day.  
  
Jean quickly telegraphed their plan to the others. ~Bobby if you would?~ Bobby who was standing the closest to Rogue silently stepped closer to her. Jean then turned her attention on Rogue ~My apologies Rogue~  
  
"H…" Rogue felt only the briefest flash of pain , as Jean employed one of her psychic force bolts, before the world went black and silent.  
  
Bobby swiftly caught her as she fell, before she could hit the floor. "Well then, let us be off my friends. Bad guys wait for no mutant." Hank said leading the way to the hangar bay. The X-Men silently boarded their specially modified SR-71 stealth jet, and took off for Generation X's headquarters, in Snow Valley Mass.  
  
The Blackbird, as the jet was often called, sped over the shadowed landscape of early dusk. After some odd number of minutes, probably three- quarters of an hour, they arrived at Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. Hank tapped in a code, which opened a hanger, to which he lowered the Blackbird, via the VTOL1 system. And gently set the jet down. The hangar doors slid smoothly into place above, as the Blackbirds engines, almost inaudibly whined down.  
  
Bobby lowered the foot ramp, and the X-Men descended. They were met by Sean Cassidy, often called Banshee, and two of his students. Paige Gutherie, and Jubilation Lee, former X-Gal herself.  
  
"To what do we owe this visit?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sorry to drop in un-announced." The Beast replied over Jubilee's shouts.  
  
"Wolvie!"  
  
"Hey kid how ya doin'?" Wolverine responded, and gave her a small hug, as she rushed him.  
  
"We have a small request to ask of you." Hank told Sean.  
  
"And what might that be old friend?"  
  
Hank stepped off to the side a bit, and Sean followed. "Well we are on a bit of a rescue mission, for Storm and Nightcrawler. They were abducted from the mansion several hours ago. But all the evidence seems to suggest that they are merely bait, in order to get Rogue."  
  
"Is the lass alright?" He asked nodding at Rogue's inert form in Colossus' arms.  
  
"Yes she is quite well, though I can't say the same for her mood, when she wakes up."  
  
Sean nodded. "Jean knock her out for ye?" It was Hanks turn to nod. "So ye was wonderin' if we would keep Rogue safe for ye?"  
  
"Exactly." Hank replied with a smile.  
  
"Ye needn't have even asked." Sean told him.  
  
"Many thanks, my friend." Hank replied as they walked back to the group.  
  
"We will be havin' Rogue stay with us for a bit. Paige would ye an' Jubilee go and prepare a guest room for her please?"  
  
"Well she can stay in my room," Jubilee told him.  
  
"It doesn'e matter. I will be up shortly."  
  
Dismissed the two girls ran out of the room. Sean carefully took Rogue in his arms so as not to touch skin to skin.  
  
"Thanks again my friend." Hank said.  
  
"Thank you Sean, we'll be back as soon as we can." Jean added.  
  
"Becareful, keep someone with her at all times, and be on alert. These guys don't know the meaning of private property." Bobby called from the blackbirds ramp.  
  
"Thank ye for the warning, Bobby."  
  
The X-Men solemnly boarded their jet once more. Sean stepped back as the engines whirred into life, and the hangar doors slid back once more. The Blackbird silently lifted up into the dark sky, and took off into the night.  
  
1 Short for Vertical Take Off and Landing. 


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven  
  
Sean turned and left the hangar bay, quietly making his way upstairs. He swiftly mounted the long stairway, going as quickly as he could, while carrying the unconscious southern belle. Banshee glanced briefly at the oak banister, wishing out of habit, he could grasp hold of it. Oh well, he'd be fine.  
  
Jubilee and Paige met him at the top of the stairs. "So why did the others leave Rogue?" Jubilee asked popping her gum.  
  
"They be heading out to rescue some teammates." Sean answered as they headed for Jubilee's room.  
  
"Ok, but… um why is Rogue out cold?" Paige asked as they entered the room.  
  
Sean walked over to the spare bed the two teens had dragged in. "Come on Sean, what's the story?" Jubilee begged in a little teenage whiny voice, she had become famous for. Sean almost laughed.  
  
"Rogue is the main target of a group who has taken Storm and Nightcrawler hostage. So Rogue is our guest for a while." "Okay but how'd she get frosty?"  
  
"I believe Jean had something to do with that." Sean replied.  
  
Jubilee glanced at her friend and former teammate. "Gee she is gonna be pissed when she wakes up."  
  
"Well if someone is after her then we should probably on guard, right?" Paige spoke up, adjusting her stance.  
  
"Aye 'tis a good idea. Paige you have the first watch. I will keep an eye on the security. Do not leave the lass alone. Do ye be hearing me now?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Both girls answered.  
  
Sean Cassidy turned on his heel, and left the room.  
  
  
  
** *** **  
  
The flight to Mississippi didn't take half as long as a commercial jet. They arrived in just over an hour, setting down in the same stretch of woods, Rogue and Wolverine had the day before. "Are we ready?" Bobby asked his teammates.  
  
"'Bout as ready as one can be. Let's go." Wolverine replied. Hank stood up and opened the door, causing the foot ramp to descend. The six X- men exited the Blackbird, and Jean closed the door behind them. The engines were left on for quick escape, but the shield, and cloaking systems were engaged before the walked off.  
  
As they neared the edge of the forest, Wolverine stopped. "What are you doin' here Mystique?"  
  
A shadow moved and stepped away from the trees. "I'm here to help." She said simply.  
  
"We don't need it." Iceman told her coldly, his breath turning to steam in the warm night air.  
  
"This whole damned mess involves my daughter, Iceman! I know more about Feirdras than any of you put together! You need me."  
  
There was silence while they contemplated Ravens words. Wolverine looked her in the eyes. Was there something she would gain from this? Or did she really want to help? Mystique stepped closer to the group.  
  
"I'm going in with or without you." She told them.  
  
In that instant Wolverine knew the answer. He smelled it. Fear. Mystique was scared.  
  
"Alright you're with me, stick close." No one said anything more, and they split into their decided teams. Mystique went with Wolverine and his team, while Beast, Iceman, and Colossus hung back.  
  
Once they neared the building Jean silently lifted herself and the rest of her team to the roof. They inched forward slowly, stopping at the grate Wolverine and Rogue had used as an entrance the previous day. Wolvie silently hefted it from it's resting place, and set it gently on the roof.  
  
Logan cautiously climbed in placing his feet on either side of the metal shaft, and slid silently downwards. Shadowcat and Mystique too followed in this manner. Jean waited a moment the jumped in using her telekinesis to slow her descent.  
  
** *** **  
  
Hank watched each of his friends and Mystique disappear inside the building, through a pair of infrared binoculars.  
  
"When do we move?" Bobby asked, when Beast lowered his goggles.  
  
"Ten minutes. Piotr when we move, you will take point, Bobby you will bring up the rear."  
  
"Gotcha." Bobby replied. Colossus only nodded.Time seemed to take forever to pass.  
  
Finally Hank stood, "Let's go."  
  
"It is about time." Piotr muttered.  
  
They marched quickly, but quietly across the open stretch of land towards the building. They neared a side door that was pretty much unguarded. And Iceman stepped forward. He focused his power on the door lock. A sharp twist, and just enough pressure, caused the door to open. 


End file.
